


Treat you better

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face Punching, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Punching, Sexual Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard and Taron are happily in a relationship; however, Richard reflects on the time before they got together. Taron was in an abusive relationship and Richard was just his best friend at the time. Richard knew about his friend’s situation, but he became a shoulder to cry on when he needed it. When Richard witnesses the abuse one day on set, he had enough. He comes to Taron’s rescue, which is just what he needed.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 16





	Treat you better

Richard looks down at the man curled up in his lap, sleeping peacefully and deep. He runs his fingers through his hair gently and wraps the blanket around him tighter. Placing a light kiss in his fluffy hair, he wraps his arms around him. This time Taron doesn’t flinch or whine, in fear, in his sleep.

Rich can remember the time when Taron and he got together like it was yesterday. Every sudden touch he made, T flinched or ducked away from him. Every time he said his name, Taron’s eyes were full of fear, as if he did something wrong and was about to be punished.

Taron knew he didn’t do anything wrong and he knew Richard wouldn’t hurt him. But he was traumatized by his previous relationship. He was used to getting blamed for things he didn’t do and getting hurt, mentally and physically, over and over again. During their first-time having sex, Richard focused completely on Taron’s comfort, well-knowing of all the abuse he went through. There was a time when Taron thought he would never make it out of the relationship and that he would die in that relationship. At that point, he had hit rock bottom. Richard was his best friend at the time. Though he couldn’t do much at the time, he still supported his friend and lent a shoulder to cry on when Taron needed it most. 

But after one horrible incident, Richard had enough and helped him escape the relationship that same day. He protected him at all costs and got hurt in the process as well. That made them inseparable. Richard still remembers how it all started.

Taron came on set with sunglasses on and an over-sized hoodie this day. He tries to get to his trailer without running into someone that would see his real condition. And by someone, he meant his best friend Richard - who always knew how he’s doing by just looking into his eyes. He unlocked his trailer door when he hears Rich step out of his own.

Richard had to stay on set, but T lived in the area so he could go back home every evening. Back to his boyfriend. Rich walks over to him and greets him happily. “Hey, T!”

“Hey.” Taron says tiredly and smiles weakly.

Richard frowns and looks at him closely. Something was clearly wrong and he already has a clue of what it is. He reaches out to him and pulls down Taron’s sunglasses. His mate turns his head to the side and avoids his observant look. But it doesn’t hide the bruised eye. “What happened?” he asks and swallows hard.

Taron shakes his head slightly, not being brave enough to tell him he isn’t able to talk about it. Isn’t allowed to talk about it.

Richard tries to look into his eyes again and realizes he wouldn’t get anything out of him here in public. “Come in.” he says and nods towards his trailer. As soon as Richard closes the door, he sees the tough facade of Taron disappearing. Seeing the tears in his best friend’s eyes and the dark circles underneath his eyes, the way he tries to hide his body underneath his clothes, Richard realizes this asshole did it again. “What was it this time?”

“Came home late. Two minutes because of a red-light.” Taron just mumbles and shrugs his shoulders, biting his lower lip. Trying to hold himself together, he stares down at the floor.

“What did he do?” Rich mumbles and leans against the counter of his little kitchen.

“Beat me up. Told me I’m a disappointment. And well, other things.” T shrugs his shoulders and contorts his face in pain. Every movement hurts and it’s getting harder to hide it.

Richard notices and swallows down his own tears. “Other things?” he asks worried.

“…Abused me sexually.” T says, barely above a whisper. He must look like a pathetic mess, not able to protect himself.

Richard feels tears burning in his eyes when he hears that. He takes a step towards him. “Can I-?”

T just nods and gets out of his hoodie with his mate’s help. It became kind of a thing; whenever it happened too violently, he showed his bruises to Richard. It helped him cope sharing it with someone.

Rich lets his eyes wander over his torso and shakes his head. Big, dark bruises are spread all over his torso. Bruises on his neck show where he choked him. It’s heavier than ever before and Richard feels fear creeping up inside him. “God, Taron.”

T picks up his hoodie and puts it back on, contorting his face and unable to hold back a moan. “I’m fine.” he just says and pulls at the sleeves of his hoodie.

“No, you’re definitely not. You need to get away from him-.”

“Richard, please don’t.” Taron says barely audible and tears are welling up in his eyes.

“Taron, I’m serious. You can’t keep on living like that.” Rich takes a step closer to him and T takes one back. He recognizes his mistake and holds his hands up high. “I won’t harm you.”

Taron nods quickly and wraps his arms around himself. “I can’t just go when I want to. And you know that. He’s gonna hunt me down and wreck me even more.” He presses out and a stream of tears roll down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Rich.”

“Taron.” He says in such a soft tone that makes Taron look up. “Don’t be sorry for something you have no control over. It’s not your-.”

“Yes it is! That’s the problem. It’s always my fault, Richie.” Taron is shaking heavily and the tears run down his face, leaving dark spots on the light grey hoodie. He’s throwing his hands in the air helplessly.

Richard shakes his head and comes closer again. “Is hugging okay for you?” T nods, remaining silent and wipes away his tears. Rich carefully wraps his arms around his slightly younger friend and tries to comfort him. “None of this is your fault. He has a serious problem and you’re the one who suffers underneath it. It’s not your fault, T.” he presses a light kiss on his cheek and holds him as close as he can without hurting him.

“He’s gonna pick me up today. He took away my keys so I won’t come home late anymore.” Taron explains and leans against Richard, taking in the scent of his cologne. Tears fill his eyes again. This here felt good, this was real comfort and someone that cared about him. Something he would never get.

“What?” Rich asks shocked and looks down at him.

“I wanna get away from him.” T whispers and presses his lips together, the tears rolling down his cheeks are rapid. His voice cracks and he takes a deep breath. “But I can’t, I don’t know how. And staying there makes me fear I’m gonna lose you. I know you don’t like it that I’m still there. But going means he’ll be after you as well.”

“Hey, T, you won’t lose me. We’re gonna get you out, okay?” he cups Taron’s face gently and softly wipes away his tears. “I won’t let him destroy you.”

When Taron gets back to his trailer from the shoot, he feels tiredness envelop his whole body. His stomach aches at the thought of having to go back home tonight. But Rich would find a way, he always does. He gets out his keys and goes to open the door when someone slams him against it. A moan escapes his lips when his already wrecked body meets the hard door.

“Who did you tell about us?” his boyfriend asks him harshly.

“What do you mean?” Taron breathes out scared and tries to stand as still as he could. The less that he would move, the less he would be punished.

His boyfriend pulls him back harshly and turns him around. He slaps him in the face and comes closer. “Today the police showed up at front of our door. Told me that I’m not allowed to see you anymore.” Taron eyes widen in shock. Richard must have called them. He was finding a way out. “Tell me!” he shouts in his face.

Taron shakes his head and tries to get away from him. “I didn’t tell anyone about the things you do to me. But those bruises are obvious.” he breathes out scared and ducks away, but it’s too late as he gets punched straight in the face. Without another word, he gets pushed into his trailer and against the table.

His boyfriend’s hands slide down between his legs and grab him through his trousers. “You belong to me; do you hear me?”

Taron shivers in fear and tries to blink away the tears. “Stop, please.” he begs quietly and whines when the grip on his body gets tighter. “Please stop touching me.” he leans away from his boyfriend trying to kiss him. Taron sees the pure anger in his eyes and closes his own eyes, taking a deep breath. He knows what will happen now. And as always, no one was there to help him.

And then, the punishment he went through way too often starts. Brutal punches to his ribs, stomach, slapping, pushing, all while getting told how stupid, useless and idiotic he is. Until he breaks down on the floor and tries to protect himself by burying his head in his arms. But nothing helps.

In the beginning Taron tried to fight back, then he begged him to stop, but these days he just lets him do it and remains silent until he’s done. He just lets the tears stream down his face and tries to bite back the moans that may escape his lips from time to time.

Suddenly, he gets pulled up roughly from the floor and gets punched harder than ever before in his stomach. Black dots start dancing in front of his eyes and he retches.  
“If you throw up now, I swear I’m gonna kill you!”

Taron retches again, coughing, and feels his whole body aching profusely. He tries to hold himself together, knowing his threat serious. “I-.”

“Shut up, you fucking idiot!” he screams at him and T flinches.

He gets dragged outside and looks around panicking. Where the hell is Richard? If his boyfriend gets him home now, he was a dead man. A sharp pain in his stomach makes him groan and he feels his body begging him to sit down. He’s feeling dizzy and everything hurts. His body gives up and he slides out of the grip of his boyfriend, breaking down on the stairs and groaning in pain.Suddenly, he sees Richard and knows he’s saved.

“Stand up asshole. Right now!”

“I can’t. I can’t walk.” Taron cries out in pain and crying. The next slap in his face follows and he just lets it happen. Too weak to do anything, he bends forward in pain and wraps his arms around his stomach. “Fuck, he’s gonna kill me.” he whispers to himself.

Richard runs the last few steps towards Taron’s trailer shocked by the scene he just saw. Taron telling him what happened and actually seeing it was something different. He already called the security team they had on set and they would arrive any second. “Hey, back off!”

Taron’s boyfriend turns around to him and looks at him angry. “What do you want?!”

“Leave him alone. I’m going to call the police.” Richard warns and tries to get closer to his mate, who’s groaning in pain and burying his face in his hands.

“Fine, I’m going. He’s useless anyway.” he says and walks away.

Richard leans down to Taron and lifts up his head. “Hey, you’re okay?”

Taron just groans sobbing and shakes his head. Suddenly, he sees someone coming up behind Richard and tries to warn him, but Richard is already pulled back on his feet.

Rich gets turned around and looks into the rage filled face of Taron’s boyfriend. “Do you really think you can tell me what to do with him?!”

Richard wants to answer but is quickly punched in the face. He hears Taron shouting stop and takes a step back to get some distance between him and the man in front of him.

Taron stumbles between them and guards Richard with his body. “Don’t hurt him. He doesn’t have to do anything with this.” He says and his whole body is shaking. He gets grabbed and pushed up against his trailer.

“You fucking wanker! Two minutes ago, you couldn’t walk and now you’re defending him!”

Taron pants and holds his arms up to guard himself. “Let him go, please. I’ll do anything you want, just let him go!” his voice cracks and he tries to calm down a bit. “I’m coming home tonight with you, just let him go. Please.”

“Why should I?!”

“Because I’m your boyfriend and I’m asking you to leave him alone.” Taron growls through clenched teeth and feels his body protesting against him standing again. He looks at Richard and presses his lips together, his eyes full of fear. But not fear for himself, he’s worried about Rich. “Stay back, Rich. Please.”

Richard tries to fight his own panic and hopes security would come soon. Seeing his naturally energetic and fun-filled mate so messed up, broken and begging breaks his heart. He sees the fear in his eyes and stays back, even though it’s immensely tough.

“Why would you even care about what I do to him?”

“Because I love him.” Taron says and it’s the first time he admits this to himself. With that, he gets a violent punch to his stomach. Taron’s eyes widen in shock and he feels like passing out in the moment.

Someone drags his abusive boyfriend away from him and he slides down the wall of his trailer. He can barely make out security arriving, along with some police officers, and groans because of all the pain in his body. He sees Richard’s blue eyes pop up in front of him and he sees his lips moving, but with all the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he can’t understand what it is he’s saying. Taron leans forward and retches from the immense pain in his stomach, his whole body screaming in pain as he starts coughing.

“Taron, hey, stay with me!” Richard pats his cheeks and tries to keep him awake. “Someone call an ambulance!” he yells panicked and one of the security guards does as he says. Taron groans and his eyes roll to the back of his head, getting immensely pale before passing out. Richard catches him and places his head in his lap.

A while later, Taron wakes up in a hospital bed and looks at Rich with tired eyes. “I’m sorry, Richie. I didn’t want you to get hurt.” he sighs and his eyes fill with tears again. “I really messed big time.”

Richard shakes his head furiously and grabs his hand carefully. “Taron, I would take every punch for you, if that means you’re safe.”

Taron bites his lower lip and watches him, frowning. “But why would you do that?”

“Because I love you.” Rich admits and gently strokes over his hair, letting his eyes wander all over his face. His tired but so beautiful blueish green eyes, his soft lips and the dimples that appear now that he’s smiling a bit.

“Can you please hold me for a bit?” T asks with a thin voice. Richard slowly lies down in the bed next to him. He carefully takes him in his arms and tries not to hurt him with any sudden movements. “Where do I go now? All my stuff is in our apartment and I don’t wanna go back there.”

“You can stay with me and when you’re feeling better again, we can get you some clothes and other things.” Richard suggests and strokes over his hair, trying to calm him. Taron agrees humming and stays silent for a while.

Taron is feeling very comfortable around Richard now and eternally grateful that he can stay with him. One evening, they kiss for the first time and as good as it felt, it changes something in Taron’s behavior.

Richard comes home one night and walks into the living room. “Hey, T.”

Taron flinches and his heart races. Calm down, it’s Rich; He tells himself. “Hey.” he says smiling and kisses Richard softly.

Richard lifts his hand to stroke over his cheek, but stops when he sees the slight fear in Taron’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asks confused.

“I-.” Taron bites his lip and shakes his head. “Just got scared for a moment.” he whispers ashamed and can barely look him in the eyes.

Richard crouches down in front of the sofa and looks up to him. “Okay, I get it. Sudden movements or saying your name when you’re not prepared may scare you, because of him.”

“Yeah.” T admits and plays with his hands nervously. “I’m sorry, I know it’s dumb.”

Richard softly rubs his knee and shakes his head. “It’s not dumb, T. I want you to know that I won’t hurt you on purpose, okay? If I’m saying something that hurts you please tell me, alright?” T nods and Rich smiles at him. “I’m gonna be as cautious as possible until you feel safe around me, I promise.”

Taron shakes his head furiously and runs his fingers through his hair. “No, that’s not the problem. I’ve always felt safe around you. It’s just a reflex I have to get rid of now.” he pulls him up and Rich sits on the sofa next to him. Taron sits on his lap and kisses him softly, cupping his face.

Richard closes his eyes and kisses him back passionately. He grabs his neck and moans softly into the kiss.

T pulls back and his eyes are shining joyfully. “I love you.” he whispers and comes closer again.

Richard bops his nose with his own and smiles. “I love you too.” he rests his hands on his hips, carefully and gentle. “I promise I’m gonna take care of you.”

“I know. You always did.” T says smiling and plays with his boyfriend’s grey streak. He was finally home.


End file.
